Immunity Ruins
by NSAlchemist
Summary: It's one thing to be devastated over death out of your control. Another when it was for certainty, only your fault and yours alone. "The loneliest feeling in the world is being the only one of your kind and the reason behind it." OCs. Post-Warrior Cats. AU.
1. Prologue: The Aftermath

**A/N:** WARNINGS this will be a depressing story so I suggest turning around if you aren't into those. Romance is included, but that too later in the chapters. Heavily OC'd be it me or reviewers. So if you don't like that either (dude its fanfiction, I'm honestly surprised you people wouldn't be used to that.) and such. Rest of the AN would be down so yes. Thank you for your time and Enjoy! Only this is in first point of view. I honestly hate typing that POV but I felt it'd be best expressed that way.

* * *

_We all fell from the heavens,_

_Shaded hearts and wings beat__._

_The aftermath burns,_

_Under the suns unforgiving heat._

_And the past we had before,_

_Oh how far we've come down,_

_What I have done, burns me to the core,_

_It doesn't look as much fun now._

_We cry to the sky,_

_We beg for anew, we plead all the time._

_For a chance not to be the same_

_Not to be the Fallen Angels we became._

~Fallen Angels; Cometflare

* * *

_A story as if someone is there to listen..._

Hey, I want to tell you something. The story of my journey, my travels for… A once very real reachable dream.

Do you know what a virus is? I know, or actually learned from '_Human_s'. Can you believe it? That's what they call themselves, doesn't make so much sense but that's twolegs for you...

Anyways apparently, it's an infective agent that is typically made of nucleic acid molecules in a protein coat. What the 'humans' called it anyways; I memorized every single word for you. So it was like you were there with me, listening to them drone on you know...

**There is some forced, shaky laughter before the voice continues.**

I don't really care about that anymore though. I doubt anyone here does too...

**The voice is shaken, and fear is evident but as quickly as it is found in the tone; it's gone.**

Wanna know something else? The world isn't the same as it used to be. It's been infected, destroyed, invaded. Take your pick, but that's what it is now. Just so you know, and understand the story. But I'm sure you of all cats here...u-understand.

**The voice trails off sadly before catching it and quickly finishing the sentence. **

**A silent pause before it seemed to be unbearable for the voice, and continues on.**

You know, there are hardly any of us left now, ones who are might as well say goodbye now. I want to say there is hope somewhere, but there isn't. There's no hope or dreams or anything anymore.

**The voice forces another chuckle out, sounding disappointed in itself.**

Look at me, telling you the end of the story. Silly right? But still...Not all stories have a happy ending? Maybe this one does, but it's hard to see it without you. I wish I could say that I have fight left in me, that I'm determined to win this battle. The battle that you took the hit for...

**The voice seems to mutter something that suspiciously sounds like 'I'm so sorry' but it continues on like nothing had stopped it in the first place.**

Let's face it, we're all doomed. My fate differs but all the same. The world of ours is done, gone and over. Nothing left for us...me here.

I wish I could just die you know? It's heartless to say, considering so many took the fall. But it's true regardless. I would give anything to say goodbye to this place now tainted, and never watch another kitten fall to its grasps. Then to lay dead and broken on the ground, once the fox-dung of an illness is finished with them.

But you know what I learned along the way? I can't die. It doesn't work. Nothing works, if you want to be specific, in taking my life. I don't know why, because trust me with everything left I can call to my name, I have tried. And failed...

For some reason, the virus...You know, of course you do. For some _cursed_ unknown reason, won't take the last of its kind hanging by a thread of madness and neither will the world. But then again, it did as it was made to, to destroy. A little too well in my lone opinion…

I'm stuck here, all alone. For what very well could be eternity.

**The voice gives one last sad sigh and tone to it's words, before it clears it's throat straightening up. Hallow and indifferent, begins.**

But starting at the end of it all isn't how stories begin. I'll start from the very beginning. I know you were there, but...You need to know the whole truth, and from that point in the story is where the ugly truth begins...

_And so, here is the truth about the Virus. The one that stole my life and everything with it away…_

* * *

**A/N:**Hmm, I just might keep my AN down here. Y-Y SORRY ABOUT RIC! I'm just so lazy, and it's inexcusable yes. But to be fair, there is a lot going on and ugh still need to do this project I'm blowing off to post this. So uhm. Yeah. I'll update it. I know I will. At some point... This IS a warrior cat fanfiction, so don't go tying your tails in a twist because you haven't seen anything yet. This will be a Post-Warrior Cat story; and will have a heavy load of OCs. Feel free to donate any characters, I'll see if I have need for them and may appear in my story as a pretty major character. ;3 This will officially be one of the saddest stories I have ever written but *Shrugs* why not.

I am on Warrior Cats fourms too; so this is not stolen (once I post it there of course) but mine 3.

Hmm…Got a lot of ideas too so I'm all motivated about that. I'll post alligences up soon, as well chapter 1. I love reviews, they totally get me pumping and writing lots :3 So please review, even just a couple words but Idc regardless. It's just a nice bonus when you go and get like over 6k reviews compared to everyone on the site and it's just:

Me: *stands there* *Accomplished* Life. Is. Complete.

Alright, so review and blah blah blah. Oh, remember: Characters. I am looking for a couple, lots of Toms especially but since she-cats are expected to be few, they will also get pretty highlighted spots in the story. Win-Win. I do have a main character though but NOT a love interest and I can't seem to really think of one for her since all types do seem interesting. Thanks for reading! Comet out~


	2. Story So Far-Character List

**A/N:** The characters that haven't been created by me are stated otherwise, and those that I use on a daily basis as active fursonas are also stated so. Those that aren't are free to use however you wish; with the exception of Cinderpatch and Mosskit. They are marked but you can ask permission to use them.

New Readers are advised to ignore the page and continue on, and refer back to from there should they get lost. (Of course once chapters after chapter 1 is done.)

* * *

**Riverclan:**

**Leader: **Hawkstar; _A large brown tom with unusual jagged tabby stripes and a distinctive V scar on his back as well as sharp yellow eyes. _

**Deputy:**Stormfoot; _An elderly grey tom with distinctive white paws and blazing amber eyes. _

**Medicine Cat:** Lilyblaze; _White she-cat with far and few patches of shimmering silver, and leaf green eyes. Known for her explosive temper. Best friend to Cinderpatch. _**My OC.**

**Warriors: **

Cinderpatch; _A dark blue-grey she-cat, more blue than grey, with grey patches from head to tail. Distinctive traits would be her beautiful light green eyes and fawn-like tail._

Shadowflame; _Large black tom with distinctive ginger streaks, and bright amber eyes. Of Shadowclan and Windclan blood. Cinder's other best friend._

Dewleaf; _Silver feathery-tom with white paws and icy blue eyes. Mates to Snowleaf ._

Snowleaf; _Sleek white she-cat with leaf green eyes. Mate to Dewleaf. _

Waveglow; _Blue-grey tom with soft yellow. Mate to Riverstone. _

Reedsong; _Light brown with darker brown tabby stripped she-cat and white paws as well amber eyes. _

Greyflower; _A grey she-cat with lily-green eyes and two white front paws. Sister to Moontail_. _Mate to Hawkstar. _Made by **MewMewLight271**

**Apprentices::**

Whitepaw; _Medium-sized white tom with distinctive golden eyes. Moontail's kit. Apprentice to Shadowflame. _Made by **MewMewLight271**

**Queens and Kits::**

Moontail;_ Recently entitled warrior, resides in the Queen's den. A black she-cat with a white crescent moon shape on her chest, with soft brown to Greyflower. Mate to Moontail._ Made by **MewMewLight271**

Foxkit;_ A darker grey tom with black patches, with an amber eye and a reddish-brown eye. Moontail's kit. _Made by **MewMewLight271**

Lightkit;_ A light grey she-cat with a white slash mark on her left hind leg and pretty dark green eyes. Moontail's kit. _Made by **MewMewLight271**

Riverstone; _White she-cat with light green eyes and silver spots who resides in the Queens den. Mate to Waveglow. _

Mosskit;_ A white she-cat with light grey patches and light green eyes. Strikingly similar to Cinderpatch. Riverstone's Kit._

**Elders::**

Volepelt; _Pinkish-grey she-cat with white speckles. Irritable. _

**ShadowClan::**

**Leader:** Icestar; _Long-furred, thickset, strong, white she-cat with black and gold splashes. She has a dark brown forepaw and a black stripe running from her forehead to her shoulders. Her pelt is riddled with scars from multiple battles the most significant being the three claw scratches across her left eye. Her right eye is green whilst her left is blue. Mate to Silentstorm. _Made by **Huntress of Sacred Dreams. **

**Deputy: **Goldeneyes; _Black tom with a white cross mark near his throat, and distinctive golden amber eyes. Mate to Moontail_. Made by **MewMewLight271**

**Medicine Cat**: Ivystream; _Pretty white she-cat with ginger patches, black paws and a gray stripe running down her spine and ending on her forehead. Her pelt is surprisingly blank of scars despite the one her nose from a thorn. Her right eye is green whilst her left is blue, similar to her mothers. Daughter to Icestar and Silentstorm; Jaggedclaw's sister._ Made by **Huntress of Sacred Dreams. **

_(_Apprentice: Hollypaw; _Fluffy black she-cat with attentive and sharp amber eyes_. _Moontail's kit. _Made by **MewMewLight271)**

**Warriors:**

Silentstorm;_ Bulky gray tabby tom with bold black spots, paws, tail tip and ear tips. He has many scars covering most of his body, mainly his front half as he tends to face his enemies head first. This has gotten him nearly blinded on many occasions. His eyes are dark amber, almost orange, with tinges of yellow to them. Both of his ears are notched and torn in places. Icestar's Mate. _Made by **Huntress of Sacred Dreams. **

Jaggedclaw; _Lithe brown tom with gold flecks, white underbelly, black muzzle and white patch over one eye. He has scars over his face, shoulders and hind legs, the most eye catching being the long, ragged scar that cuts across his shoulder. His eyes are a bold blue and his left ear is ripped, torn and shredded. Son to Icestar and Silentstorm, Ivystream's brother. _Made by **Huntress of Sacred Dreams. **

**WindClan::**

Leader: Sparrowstar, _limber brown tabby tom with a black tail-tip and muzzle._

Deputy: Leafshine;_ A light cream colored tabby with darker brown tabby stripes. _

Medicine Cat: Ravenfeather;_ Sleek black she-cat with a dark blue sheen over her fur, glowing amber eyes and a fluffy streak of white on her chest_

**Thunderclan::**

Leader: Sandstar;_ A dark grey she-cat with sandy colored eyes._** Owned by Sandspirit**

Deputy: Flowerheart; _A white she-cat with cream colored markings and soft blue eyes. _

Medicine Cat: Starburst; _A white she-cat with a grey over coat and black paws, as well amber eyes_. **Owned by Starburst**

**Loners, Rouges, and Kittypets::**

Fox;_ A reddish-cream tom with one dark green eye and another hazel. Hangs around the clans as a crafty and deceitful loner who is just as well very knowledgeable. One is advised not to come in contact with him. Made_ by **MewMewLight271**

Clara; _Thick furred calico with hooded dark green eyes that appear to have no pupil. Odd for a cat and utterly mysterious._ **My OC**

* * *

_**Relationships::**_

Hawkstar_ is mates with_ Greyflower; Reedsong _and_ Dewleaf _are their kits_.

Dewleaf _and_ Snowleaf_ are mates;_ Lilyblaze_ their kit._

Volepelt_ and Unknown had_ Snowleaf _and_ Riverstone.

Riverstone_ and_ Waveglow _are mates, with_ Cinderpatch _and_ Mosskit _as kits_.

Moontail_ and_ Goldeneyes_ are mates, with_ Whitepaw, Hollypaw, Foxkit _and_ Lightkit _as their kits._

Moontail_ and _Greyflower _are siblings._

Goldeneyes, Shadowflame_ and_ Ravenfeather _are siblings._

* * *

**A/N::**That's all I have for now. A basis for the clans, so should there not be enough characters I can easily continue on but I would love more of them to include in the story. Thank you **MewMewLight271** :3 I really appreciate it!

_Oh since I forgot to do this too; disclaimer. Warriors is not mine, and I also give credit to Dawnfun for the 'Theme' of the story which was the fatal virus idea. Everything else however, characters and all are my ideas, same with the plot and everything within it._

Please also note, this is the only character list. I will continuously update it to move along with the story, and any new readers will find out anyway so this is basically a recap page of what's been going on in the story for those who pop in; leave until stories finished, or those who don't read it for a while and forget what happened so this can jog that memory.

Now to start working on chapter one~

_To My Reviewers:_

**Bushycrow:**_: 3 Thank you! I'm going to take it as a good thing, since the idea is to be quite mysterious while all the same predictable. I think I accidentally recreated a Romeo and Juliet just without the whole love fiasco. Thanks for the warning and glad your interested~_

**MewMewLight271::** _Thank you soooo much for the characters! ;3 Thanks, I'm pretty proud of it too :D Stay tuned!_

**ShastamaeFirepool:: **_I know what you mean. I was thinking of a play, where you are practically spying on the people in the theater. So I was like, what if I make it something similar? I liked how it played out though._

**Madane Wolfe:: **_Your on the right track, but at the same time pretty far from the whole measure of it. YAY! I wanted it to be different to be honest. Cliché's are everywhere now and it can get a bit boring. So even if I used one, I wanted to make it a mission to make the cliché as unusual as I could, so while it's still overplayed, its unique all the same. :3 AU is pretty awesome, and in warriors, I don't see the point in sticking with cannon. Everything is already going on in the books, why not change it up a bit to what you wished went on or something? This though was simply an idea that came to me with the theme. "What if all the cats got sick at the same time, then what?" and it escalated into the full blown detailed plot I'm now writing._

**Huntress of Sacred Dreams:: **_Ye_s _Thank you! You will, eventually of course ;). Sweet, feel free to send them whenever! :3 Thank you for the Ocs!_


End file.
